poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Transformers: Combiner Wars (Full Movie)/Transcripts
This is a transcript for Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Transformers: Combiner Wars (Full Movie). story begins on the planet Caminus, where a space bridge is going to open and Menasor appeared as he battles Computron two Combiners continue their battle as Menasor sends Computron plummeting down the city as they battle on Computron: Danger! It is illogical for Menasor and Computron to fight. Conclusion: Combiners should cease fighting and- punches Computron through a building ...Probability of my survival is-- Menasor: ZERO! around the city What a nerd! Windblade (PWT): You ready? Connor Lacey: Ready when you are. It's time, team. All: Right! Connor Lacey: Ultimatrix Demolisher (Energon): Demolisher! Yugi Moto: Come on out Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Summoned Skull, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and Legendary Knight Timeaus! Joey Wheeler: You two Flame Swordsman, Red-eyes Black Dragon, Time Wizard, Legendary Fisherman, Jinzo, Insect Queen. and Legendary Knight Hermos! Seto Kaiba: Come forth Blue-Eyes White Dragon,Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Legendary Knight Critias! Jaden Yuki: Yubel time for you with Elemental Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Clayman, Bubbleman, Bladedge, Wildheart, Necroshade, Neos, Flame Wingman, and Thunder Giant with Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin, Air Hummingbird, Dark Panther, Glow Moss, Grand Mole, and Flare Scarab to join the party. Yubel: Right Jaden! Yusei Fudo: Appear Stardust Dragon! Yuma Tsukamo: Rise up Number 39: Utopia! Astral: Rise up Numbers! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Come on out Number 32: Shark Drake! Kite Tenjo: Let's shine bright like the sun Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Yuya: Appear Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Duelists: Come on out monsters! Brock: Go Onix! roars Ash Ketchum: I'm with you Brock! Totodile I choose you! Totodile: Totodile! Misty: Goldeen,Starmie,Staryu! cries May: Blaziken, come on out! Blaziken: Blaziken! Dawn: Are you ready, Piplup? Piplup: Piplup, pip. Iris: Ready, Axew? Axew: Xew, Axew! Cilan: Come on out, Pansage! Clemont: Chespin, Luxray, Bunnleby! cries Serena: Braixen, come on out! Lillie: Snowy! We need you. Snowy: Vulpix. Kiawe: Turtonator, let's get fired up! Turtonator: Turto! Lana: Popplio, if you please. Popplio: Popplio! Mallow: Steenee, we need your help! Steenee: Steenee! Sophocles: Togedemaru and Charjabug, join in the fun. Togedemaru: Toge! Charjabug: Charja! Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia (BW-BM), Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream (BM), and Botanica: I am transformed! Rhinox,Dinobot,Tigatron,Airazor (BW) and Depth Charge: Maximals, maximise! Tai: It's time to digivolve! Agumon: Agumon warp digivolves to... Wargreymon: ...Wargreymon! Gabumon: Gabumon warp digivolves to... Metalgaruramon: ...Metalgaruramon! Biyomon: Biyomon digivolves to... Birddramom: ...Birddramom! Patamon: Patamon digivolves to... Angemon: ...Angemon! Tentomon: Tentomon digivolves to... Kabuterimon: ...Kabuterimon! Gomamon: Gomamon digivolves to... Ikkakumon: ...Ikkakumon! Palmon: Palmon digivolves to... Togemon: ...Togemon! Tommy Oliver: It's morphin time! Kimberly: Pterodactyl! Billy: Triceratops! Rocky: Tyrannosaurus! Adam: Mastodon! Aisha: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Tommy Oliver: White Tiger! Zhane: Let's rocket! Voice command: M-E-G-A MEGA! Operation Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive accelerate! Tyler Navarro: Dino Chargers! The Dino Supercharge Rangers: Ready! Computer Voice: Dino Chargers, engaged! The Dino Supercharge Rangers: Energize, ha! Unleash the power! Chris Kratt: Mind if I touch you, Totodile? Totodile: Totodile! Chris Kratt: Here we go. Wild Kratts: Activating crocodile powers! Winx Club: Magical Winx! Volt: Miniforce, transform! The Miniforce Rangers: Transform! fires at Menasor and both her and Windblade transformed Menasor: Oh look, it's the high and mighty Cityspeaker with her partners. You here to talk at me? Windblade (PWT): I don't do that any more. Menasor: Works for me, never was much of a talker. continues to fire at Menasor as he chased them around Caminus transformed and attacked Menasor is ready to fire, but Menasor strikes at her grabs Windblade by the leg Menasor: Your city can't hear you anymore. Your people are never coming back. We Combiners are here to stay and more are coming! flew around and straight to Menasor and transformed Windblade (PWT): Maxima! What are you doing? Maxima: What needs to be done! clamped on to Menasor's horn and burned him in the face Menasor: Grunting transformed and Maxima fall down and is deactivated transformed and attacked Menasor Demolisher (Unicron Trilogy): Maxima! You will pay for deactivating our friend! Windblade (PWT): For Caminus! And this is for Maxima! exploded and fell down strike the Decepticon symbol on Menasor (Unicron Trilogy) reverts back to Connor Lacey Gibson: Well done, team. Menasor: Liar. Windblade (PWT): What? Menasor: You said 'For Caminus and Maxima', we both know that's not true. Hah... hah... you're just a killer, like me. Windblade (PWT): Gasps Menasor: But you can't kill us all. The Council has the Enigma of Combination! They're going to build an army of Combiners! Windblade (PWT): They would never dare! Aviva: The Enigma of Combination? What's that? Koki: I think, it's some kind of Cybertronian relic. Rhinox: Actually, the Enigma of Combination is one of the artifacts of the Thirteen. Possessed by Nexus Prime, it is not only capable of fostering unity and cooperation of the minds of sentient creatures in its proximity, but also of bestowing one of the greatest abilities known to Cybertronians—that of combination. This ancient tool can instantaneously merge any Cybertronians together into a combiner, enhance the power and mental stability of pre-existing combiners, or integrate new components into pre-existing combiner teams. Zhane: That explains it. Buzzie: You mean you wish it does, hay? (Than the Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy are laughing) Dizzy: Very, funny. Connor Lacey: Hold it, guys. Now's not the time for it. Look. looked at Windblade who transformed and landed next to Maxima picked Maxima in her arms and cried Frankie Stein: We're sorry for Maxima, Windblade. picked up Maxima's weapon, went to Computron, smashed the Autobot symbol and transformed to go to the space bridge and head to Cybertron to stop the Council Connor Lacey: Come on, gang. Let's follow her to Cybertron. Leo (Little Einsteins): Connor's right. We've got a mission! We're going to Cybertron and stop the Council from using the Enigma of Combination to create an army of Combiners. Let the mission, begin! glowed signaling to Optimus Prime on Cybertron, Starscream flew to the Council, Rodimus and the Mistress of Flame, to talk about the Combiners Rodimus: Starscream, what'd it looked like out there? Starscream: Things are getting worse, Rodimus. Words have gotten out about Menasor and Computron's battle on Caminus. The citizens are scared. The Mistress of Flame: It is only a matter of time before this gets out of control. of them watch the monitor on Cybertron Rodimus: Hmm. Peace between Autobots and Decepticons is already fragile. Starscream: The Combiners could ruin everything, unless we remain calm. The Mistress of Flame: Calm? This is a time for action, Starscream. Starscream: Not all of them are a threat. Some, like Computron, have been loyal to the Council. Rodimus: And now, he's a pile of scrap on Caminus. Starscream: Then, what do you suggest we do? Rodimus: We could try to control them all. The Mistress of Flame: Are you suggesting that we use the Enigma of Combination to actually create more Combiners? Rodimus: With an army like that, I could turn this threat into an asset. Starscream: Rodimus, we don't even know how the Enigma works. Which is why I'm having the bodies of the Combiners brought back for examination. Rodimus: I may not be Optimus Prime, but I can try. Starscream: We are here to maintain peace, not reignite the war that Optimus and Megatron started billions of years ago. The Mistress of Flame: Well, if we cannot stop the Combiners, we might as well join Optimus and Megatron in exile. Starscream: Combiners don't even know we have the Enigma. If word wherever to leak, they would stop at nothing to possess it! The Mistress of Flame: Then, we should use it to wipe out every existing Combiner in one fell swoop. Starscream: The Combiners are still Autobots and Decepticons. We can't just murder our own people! That's genoside! The Mistress of Flame: You are the last person who should ever be commenting on murdering other Transformers. Starscream: Those were different times, Mistress. Windblade with Connor Lacey and his friends are in position to attack June: So, it is true. Quincy: I cannot believe it! The Council are going to use the Enigma of Combination to create an army of Combiners. Connor Lacey: We have to stop them! back to the Council Starscream: Until we understand this better, I'd say we can't risk using it. The Mistress of Flame: Perhaps, you are right. Let us continue to study the artifact, until we know for sure what it is capable of doing. back to Windblade, Connor Lacey and the others Annie (Little Einsteins): So, that must be the Enigma of Combination. Antauri: That is the relic that Menasor told us about. Megatron (Prime): They aren't using it. Now's our chances to destroy it. then, an arm knocks the gun off as it fires Rodimus: In the meantime, I can have Wheeljack-- blast stroke on Starscream as he laid on the ground unconscious Rodimus: Hmm? Starscream! The Mistress of Flame: An attack! Sound the alarm! Klaxon Batgirl (DCSHG): Uh-oh. Supergirl: I think, we're in trouble. Windblade (PWT): Show yourself! Gasps Connor Lacey and Pals Gasping Connor Lacey: Ultimatrix Diamondhead: Diamondhead! saw Optimus Prime as he destroyed the gun, and started to attack Optimus Prime (PWT): Windblade, you were a long way from Caminus. Windblade (PWT): Scoffs The great Optimus Prime. Fallen leader of the Autobots. We're honored. Optimus Prime (PWT): I received a video feed from Computron. I've been tracking you since you arrived here on-- and the others started to attack Optimus Prime Optimus Prime: Stop. You are off balance. Windblade (PWT): And, you're not in charge anymore! Diamondhead: Yeah! Ireland Rebels, attack! Optimus Prime: Why were you trying to kill Starscream? Windblade (PWT): We'd like to kill every one of you! You're all the same! Autobots! Decepticons, Combiners! The galaxy would be better off with you all cease to function! Optimus Prime: Perhaps. But, I will not stand by and watch a council official. Windblade (PWT): Don't preach to me! How many did you kill during the wars? Optimus Prime: Yes, I am a veteran of war. But, Autobots fought for freedom. We never killed for spite without provocation. Windblade (PWT): That's what they all say. Everyone's got a noble reason to keep the war going! Optimus Prime: Hmm. and Optimus Prime continue to fight Optimus Prime: And you, Speaker? You were never like this before. What is your excuse for becoming a killer? Windblade (PWT): I wasn't trying to kill Starscream. Optimus Prime: Hmm? Windblade (PWT): Combiners are out of control. They caused nothing but destruction on my home world. My people, my friends. They died in their hands! Bellows Prime grunts and yelled and Optimus Prime continued to fight until Windblade was knocked out Diamondhead: back to Connor Lacey Connor Lacey: What do you want her to do? Optimus Prime; Go back to your people. Go back to Caminus. Help them rebuild. What you are doing here will just start another war. I have been through war, I have seen the devastation it brings. I will spare you that experience. Marik Ishtar: He's telling the truth, Windblade. Windblade: Optimus! You know who I am. Help us. The Combiners can't be controlled. Optimus Prime: I cannot help you this time. My days as a leader has long since passed. Windblade (PWT): But, they've got the Enigma of Combination. Optimus Prime: What? Where? Windblade (PWT): The Council has it. They were... They were talking about activating it! Dinobot: And, with it, they plan to create an army of Combiners. Optimus Prime: Hmm. Which means all life on Cybertron is in danger. Windblade (PWT): More the reason to destroy it. Optimus Prime: I do not know if it can be destroyed. Windblade (PWT): Why not? Optimus Prime: The firepower that it would take. Windblade (PWT): Would take what? Jaden Yuki: Yeah, what? Optimus Prime: There may be one who can help us now. the collusiumn, Megatron is battling the Constructicons Megatron (PWT): Laughs No one else? Will no one challenge me? The mighty Megatron? Now, that's more like it. Come to settle this once and for all, Prime? One last fight? Optimus Prime: I'm not here to fight. Megatron (PWT): Oh, Prime. You can lie to yourself, but I know you too well. Quincy: That's the help? Windblade (PWT): Scoffs We came all this way for him? Astral: I guess, we don't have a choice. Windblade (PWT): What's the glorious master of the Decepticons doing hiding out on a dead world? Jack Atlas: That's what I liked to know. Megatron (PWT): Hmm? Ah. The Speaker who became the killer. Big fan of your work, do keep it up. Windblade (PWT): Arrogant relic! You have no idea who you're talking to. I've- Megatron (PWT): I meant keep up with the killing, not the speaking. It doesn't suit you. You couldn't have anything with that one! battles Optimus Prime Megatron (PWT): Still fast. Brings back memories, eh Prime? The two of us fighting as the galaxy watches on! Optimus Prime: Cybertron is in danger. The peace treaty has fallen apart. Megatron: The treaty was a false hope, we both knew that. Cybertron can burn. They can all burn! Optimus Prime: I know you do not mean that. Megatron (PWT): Don't I? Optimus Prime: There's still home. Cybertron lives. Her people still live. Windblade (PWT): But, not for long. Megatron (PWT): Hmm. You haven't changed. Peace has taught you nothing. You craved war. Optimus Prime: No. I left that part of me on the battlefield. I walked away so there could be a lasting peace. Megatron (PWT): Do you actually believe that lie. You left everything to ruin. You gave up and now look at Cybertron. You didn't have the guts to pull the trigger back then and you still don't. to Optimus Prime and Megatron's battle Megatron (PWT): Pants Pull the trigger, Prime. Let's end this! Prime started to fire as the flashback ended and Megatron punched Optimus causing him to fall Connor Lacey: Optimus! Supergirl: We have to stop this! Megatron (PWT): Are you sure you want to do this? ground shake as Optimus Prime continued to fight Megatron Optimus Prime: I never wanted war, Megatron. You are wrong! Megatron (PWT): No, the great Optimus Prime is nothing without a war! Whereas I found peace. I found freedom that was all I ever wanted. The exile finally brought me that. Where is your peace? Your freedom? Windblade (PWT): We need your help. Megatron (PWT): Are you asking me for help? Optimus Prime: Megatron-- Megatron (PWT): Whatever it is, no. Optimus Prime: Starscream has the Enigma of Combination Windblade (PWT): Hey! Megatron (PWT): Laughing Oh, I like you. Windblade (PWT): Enough! He's telling you the truth. Clawdeen Wolf: Yes, he is. Abidos the Third: And he's not alone. He also has Rodimus and the Mistress of Flame. Windblade (PWT): Yes. The Council has the Enigma. Starscream held the Enigma and they're going to use it. Iris: And, when they do, they'll create an army of Combiners. Constructicons beeping Megatron (PWT): You. You I hate with all my heart. But, if there's one thing I hate more, it's that idiot, Starscream. Huh, I'm in. Windblade (PWT): Good. Now, if we're done dancing around here, we'd like to go now. Optimus Prime: Do not make me regret this. Connor Lacey: It's time to get this show on the road. Ultimatrix Jetray: Jetray! Megatron (PWT): What was that you always used to say, Prime? Oh, that's right. Transform and roll out! Pinkie Pie: Hey! That's Optimus' line. Megatron (PWT): I just thought I'd would say it. Just for fun. Prime, Megatron and Windblade transformed as they along with Connor Lacey (as Jetray) and Pals flew off back to Cybertron back with the Council on Cybertron Starscream: This is all my fault. I ordered Computron to bring Menasor in. I should have done it myself. Rodimus: No. You did the right thing. The Mistress of Flame: The Combiners are going to unravel everything. Optimus Prime, Megatron, Windblade, Connor Lacey (as Robo Drivemax) and the others are sneaking inside the Council corridors Megatron: So, what's say we just go in, kill everyone in the council, destroy the Enigma, and call it a day? Windblade: We could probably pull it off now with the three of us. Optimus Prime: No. We are here to reason with them. Megatron: Oh, I love this plan! In no way will it end in bloodshed or tears. Optimus Prime: We have to try. Robo Drivemax: I believe Optimus is right. Windblade (PWT): The Enigma must be destroyed. Megatron: Fine. But, I'm still killing Starscream. Optimus Prime: No killing. Even Starscream. Rodimus: This doesn't make any sense. Prime and Megatron working together? The Mistress of Flame: And Windblade. Along with the human and his friends. They have come to finish the job! And they are going to kill us! Starscream: And, bring war back to Cybertron! Rodimus: You're wrong. Prime doesn't think like that. Starscream: But, Megatron does. The Mistress of Flame: As does, Windblade and her partners. Rodimus: What's our course of action? We don't have any forces that can stand in their way. The Mistress of Flame: The Enigma! We have to use the Enigma! We use it to control the Combiners to stop Prime and his team, before they can act. Rodimus: What? No! Starscream: After all the destruction Combiners caused to both our worlds? The Mistress of Flame: We won't have to fire a single shot. The sheer thread should freeze them in their tracks. Rodimus: Not Prime. Nothing stops him once he sets on course. And that's doubly true for Megatron. Starscream: I would advise caution. My hope would be that we can come to a peaceful solution, before resorting to use the Enigma. Rodimus: Agreed. We don't know if the Enigma would actually control them. And, even if it did, Combiners are at stable at best. Leo (Little Einsteins): Connor, while Windblade was targeting the Enigma of Combination, I downloaded the data and made this upgrade chip for the Ultimatrix. Now, you can combine with your aliens whenever you want. Robo Drivemax: Thanks, Leo. Cleo De Nile: Weapons! Optimus Prime: Rodimus, it has been a long time. Rodimus: Why are you here? Optimus Prime: We are not here to fight. We need to see the Enigma destroyed. And, then we will go back into exile. The Mistress of Flame: I find that hard to believe. The Council stands here as the guardians of peace, while-- Windblade: Peace? You left our people to die on Caminus. You call that "peace"? The Mistress of Flame: Know your place, Cityspeaker! Megatron: Starscream, whatever it is you're planning here, give it up! Your ploy will fail as always. Starscream: There is no ploy, Megatron! I've been trying to atone for my sins. Something you should try! Megatron: You're too stupid to control that kind of power. The Enigma will destroy you all! Starscream: I know you. You only want the Enigma for yourself! Megatron: Let me show you what I want. Optimus Prime: No! fires at Starscream Rodimus: We can't win this battle! Back inside! Alexis Rhodes: Where's Yubel? Max (Pokémon): Antauri's missing too! Syrus Truesdale: There they are! They're planning to destroy the Enigma! and Antauri fires at the Enigma, but due to it's power, it bounced back to them causing them to fall Jaden Yuki: Yubel! Connor Lacey: Antauri! Prime and Windblade destroyed the turrets as they fired Robo Drivemax: Ultimatrix Water Hazard: Water Hazard! Mysterious Voice: Don't let this happen. Starscream: There has to be another way! Otherwise, we all die! Rodimus: No one has to die, if we-- there was a rumble, then a hole appeared and send Rodimus falling down, and then, Devastator laughed and split Rodimus of his arm groans and Devastator laughed Optimus Prime: Rodimus, no! Megatron, you betrayed us! Megatron: If I wanted to betray you, Prime, you'd already be dead at my feet. Devastator: The Enigma is mine! Give it to me! Megatron: Devastator, what are you doing? Stand down! and Antauri groans and falls down Astral: Yubel! Antauri! Marik Ishtar: That blast from the Enigma caused her to be drained. Devastator: You no longer give Devastator orders! Megatron: How wrong you are. I am your master! Stand down! Devastator: No! No more masters! You ordered us to rip ourselves apart, so you feel safe! Now, it's my turn to rip you apart! Water Hazard: Astral, Arceus, get Yubel and Antauri to safety! Ultimatrix Pikachu: Pikachu! Astral and Arceus: We're on it! Optimus Prime: You can try. Devastator: Old boss, Decepticons, still weak! Victorion: Where is the Enigma? Devastator: It's mine! Victorion: The future of our people in your hands? I think not. battled Optimus Prime: This has to stop. Victorion and Devastator will tear the city apart. Windblade: We should destroy the Enigma, now! Astral: Or maybe, we can fight Combiners with Combiners. to the Enigma Arceus: What are you doing, Astral? Astral: We are going to use our energies to transfer the power of the Enigma of Combination into Yubel and Antauri's body and save her. Yubel: Weakly No, it's too risky. We don't want to lose you two. Astral: And we can't allow you two to disappear. and Arceus used their powers to transfer the power of the Enigma of Combination into Antauri and Yubel's body and then all four of them got unconscious The Mistress of Flame: The Combiner Wars have finally arrived at our doorstep. Rodimus: They don't have much time. We have to use the Enigma. The Mistress of Flame: Starscream? Starscream: You're right. We have no choice now. three of them released the Enigma of Combination Rodimus: as he touched it Sorry. Looks like I'm out of this fight. Starscream: Mistress? The Mistress of Flame: I'm Kenyan. Our physiology is wrong. It has to be you. You have to order the Combiners to stop. Rodimus: You've earned my trust, Starscream. Do the right thing. End this war. Starscream: Oh, i will. Pikachu: What was that? Optimus Prime: Windblade, take us up there, now. The Mistress of Flame: Is it working? Rodimus: Ah, no. Yuto: What's happening? Windblade: He's controlling the Combiners. But, Computron and Menasor are dead. Yugo: Yeah, we saw that on Caminus. Victorion: Definer, I'll cut the Enigma from you! and Devastator grunting Windblade: What's happening? Megatron: Laughing Well done, Starscream. Well done. Now I understand. June: Understand what? Windblade: Yeah. Megatron: I should have killed you ages ago. Starscream: But, you didn't. Megatron: So much more the fool, I. How long have you been planning this? Starscream: A very long time. But, I had no idea all this power would be so satisfying. Megatron: Stars will bloom and die before I'm done killing you. Starscream: Megatron... You'll never change while I have evolved. Nova (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!): This is not good. Windblade: We have to leave! Pikachu: Good idea! back to Connor Lacey Windblade: And, all this time, you've been part of his plan. Megatron: Sadly, I don't think we ever mattered at all. He didn't need us, he just needed you to be a killer, so that the Combiners would all converge here. Bastion Masawa: Where's Yubel and Antauri, with Arceus and Astral? Yubel: We're right here! Optimus Prime: What is he doing with the Combiners and the Enigma of Combination? Megatron: Exactly what I would ever done. Making himself the most powerful being in the universe. The Ultimate Combiner. Connor Lacey: Yubel, Antauri, are you two alright? Yubel: Yes, thanks to Astral and Arceus. Antauri: Good job, boys. touched Astral and she combined Number 39: Utopia, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Number 69: Heraldry Crest and Number 32: Shark Drake with herself to become ZEXAL Yubel, while the Monkey Team have hugged Antauri and combined to become Mega Monkey ZEXAL Yubel: Whoa! What just happened? Kite Tenjo: The power of the Enigma of Combination has caused you to combine with our Duel Monster cards. Max (Miniforce): And, Antauri to combine with the four monkeys. Twilight Sparkle: Yubel, you and Antauri have Combiner powers! ZEXAL Yubel: We do. back to Yubel Yubel: I wonder what else I can combine with? Connor Lacey: We'll find out when we get the Enigma off of Starscream. Yubel: Okay. Wow. I can't believe, we have Combiner powers. That makes us-- Ray Shadows: The 16 realms' first Duel Monster Combiner spirit hybrid. Lucy: And the 16 realms' first Robot Monkey Combiner hybrid. Yubel: I was going to say "A very special spirit and a very special monkey robot", but that works too. Starscream: All those wasted years... Optimus Prime: Starscream, this is not what the Enigma was created for! Starscream: Fighting sanctimonious Autobots... attacked Starscream, but gets shocked Starscream: Fighting Decepticon madness... yells and grunts Optimus Prime: Megatron! Starscream: Fighting to convince a frightened empire to trust me. It was worth it. I can see, I know everything. I am everything. Grunts I don't. Megatron: What's happening? Optimus Prime: Everything I was afraid of. Windblade: Something's wrong. Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Like, what? Starscream: I can control. Windblade: Look out! Starscream: No! Screaming grunting Windblade: Where's Starscream? Optimus! Pinkie Pie: Mega Starscream on the loose! Run for your lives! Megatron: Idiot Starscream, you'll kill us all! Windblade: Stop it! Yubel: Cybertron's in trouble! Megatron: We have to leave! Optimus Prime: We cannot just abandon Cybertron. Annie (Little Einsteins): This is really bad. Optimus Prime: Megatron? Megatron? Where are you? Megatron: Here! I still function! Optimus Prime: We need to move! laughing maniacally and attacked protected Optimus and Megatron, and went to face Starscream Optimus Prime: No, wait! transformed fired at Windblade and she dodge them until she got shocked and she screamed while Starscream laughed and Windblade grunted and closed her eyes Optimus Prime: Windblade! Explosion Optimus Prime: Windblade. Connor Lacey: Windblade! Please, Windblade. We need you. Megatron: Optimus, it's over. Connor Lacey: Not yet, it isn't. Steeljaw (Decepticon): How right you are! Captain Jake: It's them! Steeljaw, Captain Hook and Kavaxas. Kavaxas: That's right, mortal. Connor Lacey: Starscream and the three of you will pay for deactivating our Caminusian friend! Rebels, attack! All: Right! Connor Lacey: Ultimatrix Astrodactyl: Astrodactyl! Time for me to go Combiner! Ultimatrix Connor Lacey: Humongosaur, Astrodactyl, Dinobots, Dinobot, Robo Dino, Robo Thundersaurus, Robo Dinostego, Robo Triceramax, Robo Dino Charge, Robo Ptera Charge (StegoRaptor), Robo Plesio Charge, Robo Spino Charge (PachyAnkylo) and Robo Titano Charge, merge and become Mega Dino! Astrodactyl, Dinobots, Dinobot, Robo Dino, Robo Thundersaurus, Robo Dinostego, Robo Triceramax, Robo Dino Charge, Robo Ptera Charge (StegoRaptor), Robo Plesio Charge, Robo Spino Charge (PachyAnkylo) and Robo Titano Charge did as Connor said Mega Dino: Mega Dino! Yugi Moto: Come on out Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Summoned Skull, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and Legendary Knight Timeaus! Joey Wheeler: You two Flame Swordsman, Red-eyes Black Dragon, Time Wizard, Legendary Fisherman, Jinzo, Insect Queen. and Legendary Knight Hermos! Seto Kaiba: Come forth Blue-Eyes White Dragon,Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Legendary Knight Critias! Jaden Yuki: Yubel, time for you with Elemental Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Clayman, Bubbleman, Bladedge, Wildheart, Necroshade, Neos, Flame Wingman, and Thunder Giant with Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin, Air Hummingbird, Dark Panther, Glow Moss, Grand Mole, and Flare Scarab to join the party. Yubel: Right Jaden! Yusei Fudo: Appear Stardust Dragon! Yuma Tsukamo: Rise up Number 39: Utopia! Astral: Rise up Numbers! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Come on out Number 32: Shark Drake! Kite Tenjo: Let's shine bright like the sun Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Yuya: Appear Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Duelists: Come on out monsters! Brock: Go Onix! roars Ash Ketchum: I'm with you Brock! Totodile I choose you! Totodile: Totodile! Misty: Goldeen,Starmie,Staryu! cries May: Blaziken, come on out! Blaziken: Blaziken! Dawn: Are you ready, Piplup? Piplup: Piplup, pip. Iris: Ready, Axew? Axew: Xew, Axew! Cilan: Come on out, Pansage! Clemont: Chespin, Luxray, Bunnleby! cries Serena: Braixen, come on out! Lillie: Snowy! We need you. Snowy: Vulpix. Kiawe: Turtonator, let's get fired up! Turtonator: Turto! Lana: Popplio, if you please. Popplio: Popplio! Mallow: Steenee, we need your help! Steenee: Steenee! Sophocles: Togedemaru and Charjabug, join in the fun. Togedemaru: Toge! Charjabug: Charja! Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia (BW-BM), Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream (BM), and Botanica: I am transformed! Rhinox,Dinobot,Tigatron,Airazor (BW) and Depth Charge: Maximals, maximise! Tai: It's time to digivolve! Agumon: Agumon warp digivolves to... Wargreymon: ...Wargreymon! Gabumon: Gabumon warp digivolves to... Metalgaruramon: ...Metalgaruramon! Biyomon: Biyomon digivolves to... Birddramom: ...Birddramom! Patamon: Patamon digivolves to... Angemon: ...Angemon! Tentomon: Tentomon digivolves to... Kabuterimon: ...Kabuterimon! Gomamon: Gomamon digivolves to... Ikkakumon: ...Ikkakumon! Palmon: Palmon digivolves to... Togemon: ...Togemon! Tommy Oliver: It's morphin time! Kimberly: Pterodactyl! Billy: Triceratops! Rocky: Tyrannosaurus! Adam: Mastodon! Aisha: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Tommy Oliver: White Tiger! Zhane: Let's rocket! Voice command: M-E-G-A MEGA! Operation Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive accelerate! Tyler Navarro: Dino Chargers! The Dino Supercharge Rangers: Ready! Computer Voice: Dino Chargers, engaged! The Dino Supercharge Rangers: Energize, ha! Unleash the power! Chris Kratt: Mind if I touch you, Totodile? Totodile: Totodile! Chris Kratt: Here we go. Wild Kratts: Activating crocodile powers! Winx Club: Magical Winx! Yubel: Elemental Hero Neos, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Cyber Dragon, Rainbow Dragon, Super Vehiroid - Stealth Union, Cyber Blader and Water Dragon, merge with me and become Yubel GX! Hero Neos, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Cyber Dragon, Rainbow Dragon, Super Vehiroid - Stealth Union, Cyber Blader and Water Dragon did as Yubel said Yubel GX: Prepare for battle! Captain Hook: That's new. Mega Monkey: So is this! Grunts Metroplex: Windblade. Windblade. Windblade: Metroplex? Is that really you? I don't understand. Metroplex: You have awoken me. Windblade: Please. I have to stop this. I have to save Cybertron. Metroplex: Do you? You have abandoned us. We've heard your thoughts. Anger, rage, revenge. Windblade: I was wrong! Is that what you wanted to hear? Metroplex: This is much larger than just you now, Windblade. Cybertron is on a knives edge. Windblade: What am I supposed to do? Metroplex: Remember, who you truly are. You are our voice. Our connection to all Transformers. Our... Windblade: Cityspeaker! reactivated the city and summoned Metroplex's arm to stop Starscream Windblade: Metroplex, crush him. Mega Dino: It worked. Optimus Prime: We have a clear shot! transformed and drove to the arm, while he and Megatron transformed and Optimus fired at Starscream Yubel GX: They did it! Kavaxas: Retreat! Mega Dino: Well done, boys. back to Connor Lacey groans Optimus Prime: You are alive. Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go): Sighs you had us worried, Cityspeaker. Optimus Prime: How? Was it Metroplex? Windblade: I don't know. Yes. Megatron: Congratulations, Prime. You actually pulled the trigger. I didn't think you had it in you. Optimus Prime: Megatron, you and I know that the Enigma of Combination must be locked away, forever. Megatron: Relax, Prime. Here, Cityspeaker, I'm sure you'll know what to do with this. June: Whoa. Windblade: Megatron, you're not what I thought you were. Megatron: Hmm. I have always been more than meets the eye. Don't bother me again. I prefer to be left alone. Big Barda: We won't. Platinum: Bye, Megatron. Victorion: You, who have hunted and killed us. Why did you do this? Windblade: It was never meant for us. It belongs to the Combiners. Unite your people, Victorion. Lead them to peace. Victorion: Thank you, Cityspeaker. Your trust will not be betrayed. The Mistress of Flame: You've done well, Windblade. It appears the Combiner Wars have ended. Windblade: Huh? They have. But, now, there's an even bigger problem. Megatron (Prime): And, what's that? Windblade: The Titans have returned. Leo: Mission completed! chimes Connor Lacey: We better head back to Ireland to study the power of the Enigma of Combination inside Yubel's body, so that my team can combine. Optimus Prime: Good luck, Ireland Rebel Alliance. The End Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcript